<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Way to Start a Death Game by Carnivorous_Comma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174100">Another Way to Start a Death Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivorous_Comma/pseuds/Carnivorous_Comma'>Carnivorous_Comma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lil Plot, All The Ships, Background Relationships, Bodyswap, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Mukuro Ikusaba lives, Multi, Trans, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Naegi Makoto, i like chihiro, inconsistant use of honorifics, so shes here, start of DR1, subtle ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivorous_Comma/pseuds/Carnivorous_Comma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of class 78 wake up to find they've all been body swapped. Presuming it to be another ploy by Monokuma to start his murder game the kids deal with the stress of having their bodies under someone else control. Hopefully they can figure out how it happened and reverse it before anyone tries to graduate.</p><p> </p><p>The uneasiness of having your body one of the most essential parts of yourself currently held by someone else you didn’t completely trust. That unease of knowing they could do anything to you if they really wanted. With that doubt and fear there came despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello Chihiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up freezing. Had the heat in the rooms broken or something, I pulled the blankets closer around me. It would be just my luck for the AC to go haywire and give me a cold while I slept, but I wasn’t crawling out of bed until the damn Monokuma announcement went off. Instead of being summoned from my bed by the sound of that terrible bear's voice I heard a soft but insistent knocking start on my door. I felt a bolt of unease shoot down my spine as the knocking continued uninterrupted but gentle. Who could that be so early? Unless I’d slept through the announcement. Maizono? Stumbling out of bed I made my way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” I coughed as my voice lurched in my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s Fujisaki. Please l-let me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro? She didn’t seem like the murdering type and I ignored the part of me that told me to be cautious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I unlocked the door briefly noting that my hand looked different than usual before opening the door. I should have been more cautious. Staring out into the dim hallway I saw someone who definitely wasn’t Chihiro, it was someone who looked exactly? Like? Me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” I went to yell out before whoever they were pushed me back into the room slapping a hand over my mouth. I heard the door close behind me as I struggled against them. Killed by a doppelganger, wasn’t this just my luck? They were way stronger than me despite having the same appearance as they dragged me further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please stop struggling, I-I’m not gonna hurt you, I just wanna talk.” My other self seemed pretty anxious, their voice taking on a simpering tone that I hated the sound of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re Makoto right? Please don’t yell and I’ll move my hand. I just didn’t want the others to hear, I think I’d die of embarrassment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This evil twin had said they were Chihiro right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grumbled behind their hand before they slipped it off and released me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry Makoto, ah you are Makoto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded sucking in breath after that not so deadly scramble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m Makoto you should know that since you somehow copied my body!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pointed an accusing finger noticing my arm looked weird and that those definitely weren’t my clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Huh?” I was wearing Chihiro’s clothes including that weirdly poofy skirt? Oh this was so weird, had someone changed my clothes while I was sleeping? But the door was locked. I looked up at the imposter Makoto who was looking even more sheepish than I usually did. Wait, Up? I took a step closer to the imposter seeing that I was quite a bit shorter than them. A copy that was taller? Or I was somehow shorter. I moved over to the bathroom watching the fake me from the corner of my eye, they just turned anxiously away from my gaze. Stepping into the bathroom, the handle didn’t stick at all, I flicked on the light and peered into the mirror. It was Chihiro. It was Chihiro’s face twisted in shock in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other Naegi, or Chihiro?, peeked into the bathroom tentatively a shaky smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty awful, I just woke up a little bit ago. I wanted to talk to you before everyone else found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro, or my I suppose, face took on a thoughtful look as she daintily cupped her chin in her hand considering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure exactly brains aren’t exactly my area of expertise but I suppose it could be possible, though again I’m no expert and have no idea how it’d be done. She waved her arms a little. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, if you don't know you don’t know.” I poked my cheek, Chihiro had such soft cheeks I realized before awkwardly looking back at her. If she was in my body, then that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wanted to talk about that.” It was always a background concern, that someone would find out I’m trans and think of me differently whether in a bad way or not. I hadn’t expected to be outed by some strange magic body swap while participating in a supposed death game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen it’s not that I was hiding it or something, it's just a lot of people would think it's weird. Not to mention we just met and everything so I’m not sure how you’d all respond or anything. Sorry for lying to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave me a weird look. “Have you not noticed?” I stared back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m sorry but you’re even more dense than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch Chihiro, noticed what?” I asked vaguely offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m trans too.” She whispered awkwardly, crossing her arms and half looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but you have-” I cupped her chest before I even thought of how mortifying that was, feeling small but soft breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hormones dummy!” She cried pulling my hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I’m sorry! That was dumb, I didn’t think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem awfully good at not thinking Naegi.” She sighed hands clasped in front of her chest awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would have been offended if I hadn’t just proven how true that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” I chuckled awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll forgive you since I’ll probably have to touch yours at some point before this is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought fizzled across my brain, how had I not instantly thought of that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess that makes us even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you not notice you had a dick? You’re pretty clueless, but that's quite the feat. Are you sure you’re not the Ultimate Clueless student?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Chihiro, don’t kick a man when he’s down.” I cringed. She giggled cutely behind her hands, before a familiar tone played on every monitor in the school. Monokuma Announcement. We watched the familiar spiel until at the very end he went off script.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please meet in the gymnasium ASAP, everybody! I have a verrrrrrry important announcement for everyone that can only be delivered in person, see you there!” Monokuma yelled before the feed cut out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro had taken on her thoughtful face. She really made me look studious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it has to do with our situation? Do you think the same happened to the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing Monokuma it could be anything right?” So far he’s blown himself up and come back and tried to force us to participate in a killing game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should get going? Should we keep it a secret from the others? I can if you’re uncomfortable.” Chihiro wrung her hands awaiting a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, you don’t have to lie about it. If someone asks I guess you can say. I feel a little better knowing you’re trans too. It’s like I have someone on my team.” I grimaced at how cheesy that sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way. Let’s go!” In a surprising bit of enthusiasm Chihiro raised her hand for a high five. I was about to get hyped too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chihiro I can’t reach your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Chihiro blushed, lowering her hand. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slapped her palm trying to raise the energy but man why couldn’t I have been swapped with a tall girl like Oogami or Kyoko, even Sayaka seemed tall compared to shrimpy Chihiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro narrows her eyes as if sensing the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were thinking something mean about my height weren’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, you’re the perfect height, you know, for a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, we should head out. Monokuma did say ASAP, who knows what’ll happen if we’re late.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We’d wondered about everyone else and that thought was answered when we opened the door to a chaotic hallway of students shouting and meandering slowly towards the gymnasium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto.”  A blank faced Taka approached Chihiro before glancing between the two and settling on me. “Makoto, it appears that we’ve somehow had our bodies switched. We should probably move to the gym as quickly as possible.” They paused for a moment glancing at the chaos around. “You seem the best at assuaging people's doubts regardless of how temporary that relief may be. I think your ability would be valuable right now.” I stared at them a while longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyoko?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She replied arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ll give it a shot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded in a very Kyoko manner before stepping back to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!” I shouted. A few people turned to look, surprised no doubt to see Chihiro’s body speaking so loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, I know this is confusing and strange but we have to go to the Gym before we decide what to do next. So, at least for now, let's calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several people still looked really distressed or angry but they quieted a bit moving along towards the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that actually worked.” Chihiro marveled before patting me on the head, “Nice work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Don’t pet me just cause you’re taller right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta use the height for something.” Chihiro giggled as I grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two coming?” Kyoko asked, observing us still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only blushed a lot at her seeing me like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kyoko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We moved along to the gym, the noisier people still kept up with complaining most people were divided into pairs which seemed to indicate most everyone had been switched with someone else. Some of the oddest were an exuberant Celestia, a totally blissed out looking Byakuya who was being gripped roughly by a furious Toko. Hifumi was crying while Sakura and Hina tried to comfort them. Taka was encouraging everyone to precede at a steady pace while also obeying the rules of the Hallway. He did his duty even during such a weird situation, that’s Ultimates for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the bickering and yelling people quieted as we reached the gym, anxious to find out what this strange twist was. To know if this was just some weird motivation for the murder he wanted so badly. The uneasiness of having your body one of the most essential parts of yourself currently held by someone else you didn’t completely trust. That unease of knowing they could do anything to you if they really wanted. With that doubt and fear there came despair. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Forget To Feel Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What are the rules? Monokuma's and our own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stepping into the familiar gym where we’d first been told of the death game, I wasn’t sure what to expect. A Monokuma scheme for what purpose? As we finished filing in, suddenly Monokuma sprung into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeeeeey Everybody! Looks like it's time for a body swap episode! Can you even really count yourself as an anime if you don’t have at least one? Well here it is, personally designed by yours truly, Monokuma!” He spilled into his signature laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In case you didn’t notice I’ve taken the liberty of trading your bodies with each other. Why, you ask? So you’ll kill each other! It’s even more complicated than before but I’ll try to explain it simply. Until a murder is commited you’ll stay the way you are, only after the blackened has been identified will I put you back where you belong.” He chuckled again. “You not only have to worry about yourself but of your body walking around just a prime target for murder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, what about me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junko’s voice as she studied her nails before looking begrudgingly at Monokuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t switch me stupid bear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Well, why don’t you count how many students there are? This technology only lets me switch pairs you see and too bad so sad there's an odd number of students in your class. Guess you get to skip this little motive, don’tcha? NOT! It's rather suspicious that I picked you to be left out huh? Sure does make you an easy target. Or a less encumbered killer. But you didn't hear that from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junko folded her arms looking away at the answer. Was it suspicious or was it just another bait from Monokuma?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What about all our stuff like sleeping and bathing, this is super weird!” Celestia’s body cried out clutching their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sleep and bathe where you like, even together if you want. Who am I to put a damper on the curiosities of such youthful teenagers? Things can get so awkward during puberty and it's only right to explore your bodies.” He gave a wicked chuckle at the thought panting lightly. “As far as the public bathrooms, what's in your pants is your pass. If it says F or M you have to obey, Whatever your tablet says whether it's right or not I’m afraid you're stuck with it, I’m not changing the locks!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw maan.” Celestia, who I was starting to suspect was Hiro, groaned. “You mean I gotta use the chick's restroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you don’t have to, you can always use the bathroom in your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro grumbled a little looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say this will reverse if and only if a murder is commited, yes?” Toko’s body with the obvious stance and demeanor of Byakuya asked forcefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep only after the blackened, whether that's the correct answer or not, is identified will you switch back. No take-backsies baby!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, very well.” He seemed to take that as all the information he needed leaning back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura stepped forward a little timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, if we switch back after we’ve found the murderer. Doesn’t that mean that two people will die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess it does. An accidental double kill! Well as long as your original body doesn’t get killed you should be fine. Huhu, this certainly is a twisty case isn’t it? You can thank me later for providing such an enriching puzzle. Don’t say your Headmaster never did anything for ya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina who had stood firmly at Sakura’s side placed a consoling hand on her arm, her face a grim line. I was starting to suspect they’d been switched with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if there's no more questions I’ll leave you all to it!” Monokuma laughed as he vanished suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were several exclamations as the plushie vanished before leaving the room in an awkward silence. Eyes cast around meeting each other and their respective body thieves filled with suspicious and distrust. I’m sure none of us would commit a murder but as we looked at each other we weren’t sure if the others felt the same. I felt a hand on mine and watched my own body give an encouraging look. Right, somehow it was my job to rally everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, why don’t we head to the cafeteria for now and we can discuss things a little more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya scoffed a not completely alien sound coming from Toko who could be a little… intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not participating in your little anxiety assuaging party, I have better things to do. C’mon Toko.” Toko started to shoot him a dirty look until he met her eyes with a glare and she yelped following him awkwardly. We watched them leave the atmosphere only aggravated by their lack of cooperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well everyone but Byakuya and Toko then, I know I’m hungry.” The universal need for food seemed to get everyone ready to at least start talking as they independently left the gym though most were stuck in anxious pairs. I looked over to Chihiro who was waiting at my side. Whoever we usually hung out with didn’t seem to matter since we were stuck with whoever we’d had the misfortune of getting swapped with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave me a soft encouraging smile. I didn’t know her very well so at least the opportunity to get to talk with her would come from this otherwise weird situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We had all gathered around the table some eating while others just pushed food around their plates. I understood the unease but managed at least a few mouthfuls before Kyoko addressed everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before anything else we should establish who was swapped with who.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a good idea but I was a little surprised Kyoko suggested it instead of quietly observing. Everyone begrudgingly shuffled around until they were seated in their designated pairs, everyone but Junko who looked a little uncomfortable amongst the group of displaced teenagers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Junko.” I said as everyone was settling down. She turned to me looking annoyed for half a second before widening her eyes in attention. “I trust you, I don’t care if Monokuma was trying to make us suspicious. He was obviously just trying to cover up his own shortcomings with the bodyswap technology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave me an appraising look before smirking around a chuckle. “Like, thanks. I appreciate the trust dude. It’s a little scary being the odd woman out.” She actually looked a little sheepish before regaining her confidant persona. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glad to have cleared that up I looked to the organized students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My suspicions were confirmed, Sakura and Hina, Celestia and Hiro. Additionally Mondo and Leon had swapped, with their impressive appearances I can’t say I picked up on the differences right away aside from the fact that Mondo wasn’t assaulting anyone at the drop of a hat and Leon was especially scowl-y. Weirdest was Sayaka and Hifumi, I half expected Hifumi to say or do something pervy but instead he was sitting up straight and stiff his hands placed on the table as Sayaka sniffled a little in the seat beside him. Hina was patting her back comfortingly from her other side. That must be rough for the teen idol. I wanted to comfort her but figured the girls would be a little better at it right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko and Taka were next to each other and Chihiro and I sat beside, with Junko standing by still not sitting together at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone should take careful consideration of these swaps so there is no confusion.” Taka explained from Kyoko’s body and watching the fierce expression he put on her face was a marvel to behold. Everyone else seemed equally freaked as Hiro gaped towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So freaking weird man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celestia prodded him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could kindly refrain from making such uncouth expressions with my body I would appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh uh.” Hiro ran his hands across the edge of his skirt. “Sorry dude, I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of decorum, we should outline the rules for this particular situation.” Kyoko chimed in somehow draining all the energy from Taka’s face, though the natural stern air around her was highly effective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rules?” I chimed in. “Did you have some in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The most obvious would be not to touch someone else's body in an inappropriate manner. This is especially true for the boys who have been switched with girls.” Taka seemed to take offense before Kyoko raised a hand. “I was not concerned over your behaviour Kiyotaka. I merely thought it was worth bringing up.” Taka’s mouth snapped shut as he gave an enthused nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never do anything that uncool, you don’t have to worry dude!” Hiro shook his fist in resolution as Celestia gave a weary side before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka started crying again as she gave a reproachful look to Hifumi. “What if he does something weird to me? Who’d wanna watch an idol who’s been defiled in such a way?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hifumi sat up even straighter, his hand moving to adjust glasses he was no longer wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You offend me Sayaka-chan, I would never betray my 2D girls that way. You don’t have to worry I’m a 2D man, your 3D assets have no sway over me.” He exhaled strongly with the sentiment and Sayaka actually seemed a little reassured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, thank you Hifumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That just leaves…” Hina pointedly looked at me and Chihiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We exchanged a look, Chihiro giving me her signature small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ll be fine.” She said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not worried Makoto’ll perv on you?” Hiro intoned tactfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled with my voice, a sound I would never get used to and looked over to Hiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s way too clueless to be a pervert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Hey wait!” I glared back at her as she giggled into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you two are having so much fun but I’d like to figure out what we’re gonna do about all this.” Mondo growled from his seat feet reclined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do?” I echoed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can try to deal with this like it's temporary all we want but you heard him. We’re like this until a murder happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mood instantly soured as everyone turned to their fellow classmates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking like that will only lead us down a bad path Mondo.” Kyoko warned from her spot, eyebrows twitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemme hear your idea then bastard.” He growled his pent up aggression finally coming loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's too early to form a true plan but it would seem prudent to see if we can find anything around the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo clenched his fists slamming it onto the table grumbling away but seeming to lose whatever spark had fueled him. He really did seem to run on confrontation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That brings me to another rule. To the best of your ability do not bring any harm to the body you’re in. No brawling unless the body owner gives you permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina’s eyes sparkled. “Oh Sakura do you think we could?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smiled her voice now empty of the usual gravelly rumble as she replied. “Of course Hina, I could show you the ropes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina whooped pumping a fist in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I recommend a rule?” Celestia’s polite tone under Hiro’s. Kyoko nodded. “I think that, within reason, you should obey any requests the owner has for the treatment of their body. Diet, exercise, and grooming should be upheld as normal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean like you want me to brush your hair? But there's so much of it! And that's coming from me!” Hiro exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you it is not so unruly as to require an inordinate amount of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean it won’t take a lot of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it will not take a lot of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess that's fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should also share any allergies or medical concerns with each other as soon as possible.” Kyoko recommended. “Though those can wait for a private conversation if you’d like.” She briefly glanced at Taka before looking back at the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any other recommendations?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought back to waking up in the wrong room that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we should sleep in our own rooms? Or should we switch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why we would need to sleep in our bodies assigned rooms. Since the rules don’t specify I guess everyone can decide individually. Though we have exchanged the ownership of our school handbooks.” She considered for a moment. “We should probably all agree to exchange keys in order to preserve our privacy, as much as we possibly can that is.” Several people shuffled keys around some more enthusiastic than others. Chihiro gave me my key back as I handed hers over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there are no more concerns.” Kyoko waited for an interjection. “Then we should start looking for clues. We should split up to search the school. Anything changed from yesterday or a trace of however Monokuma did this to us would be helpful.” Most everyone made their way out of the cafeteria splitting mostly into groups with their swapped partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko watched them depart, Taka stuck by her side as if now taking his cue respectfully from her. She seemed surprised that he stayed but undisturbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna search together?” Chihiro asked and I looked up at her stil unused to being this short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that seems like the best idea, watching each other's backs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful Makoto.” Kyoko whispered in my ear and for a moment I thought I’d imagined it. She immediately invited Junko to investigate with her and Taka making her way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Chihiro leaned down into my line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” I replied trying to shake that strange barely audible warning. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a quick thing, been on a big bodyswap kick so stick around if you like that kinda thing if this comes across as super selfindulgent thats cause it is have a good day ;p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>